Chobits Vacation
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: It's the summer holiday's! YAY! And the Chobits clan are going on a lil vacation to Minoru's parent's beach house! What will happen? Well, read and find out! R&R everyone! This is after the anime finished! Chap 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Chobits Vacation

Disclaimer: I ozumas girl! do **not** own anything to do with Chobits what so **ever**!!!

Summery: It's the summer holiday's!!! YAY!! And the Chobits clan are going on a lil vacation to Minoru's parent's beach house!! What will happen? Well, read and find out!!!! R&R everyone!!! Go on CLICK ON THE LINK!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! (my first Chobits fic) this after the anime finished.

Author's Note: Hello, I have just summoned up the courage to write a Chobits fic!!! I LOVE the anime and manga so I thought I'd try my luck at a fan fic :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One: BEACH HOUSE!?

Hideki sighed as he continued to fan himself with a folded paper fan.

"It's too hot," He grumbled, pulling at his t-shirt.

Chi was seated next to him, watching Hideki with interest.

He was doing something with that piece of paper? But what?

"Hideki?" She began softly.

The boy in question looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"What is Hideki doing with the paper?"

Hideki glanced at his home made fan, then back at his beloved.

"Oh this? This is a fan, it helps cool you down when you're hot," He explained, and to prove his point, he brought the fan to Chi's face and waved it up and down in front of her, causing a small wind to blow in her face. (AN: Sorry for using the word 'face' twice in the same sentence)

Chi suddenly smiled, taking the fan from him.

"Hideki likes the fan?" She asked.

The young man nodded.

The pretty persocom smiled again and began to fan Hideki.

"There you go!" She said happily.

Hideki blushed.

Chi was so cute, he loved her so much.

The 20 year old lent closer till his lips where mere centimeter's from those of Chi.

Chi closed her eyes and waited for the on coming kiss.

And just at that moment, what should happen but...

RING!! RING!!

The phone rang.

RING!! RING!!

Almost falling over from shock and fright, Hideki cursed who ever it was for interrupting.

Picking up the hand piece the brown haired boy yelled into the speaker.

"WHAT!?!"

"Mr Motosuwa, it's Minoru," Said the soft young voice of the 13 year old genius. (AN: Remember, this is AFTER the anime and manga... they are all a year older)

Mentally kicking himself for snapping at the kid, Hideki smiled.

"Oh hi Minoru, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just calling to ask you something,"

The older boy blinked.

Ask him something? It must be serious! Minoru never called him unless something awful had happened.

"Sure go ahead,"

"I was wondering if you and Miss Chi would like to join Yuzuki and I at my parent's beach house for a few weeks?" He asked,

Hideki's eyes widened.

BEACH HOUSE!?!

Minoru must of gotten worried by the lack of response, because he cleared his throat and said timidly.

"Motosuwa? Are you alright? Did I say something?"

Hideki shook his head, coming out of his daze.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine! And Chi and I would love to join you!"

"That's wonderful, and don't worry, you won't have to pay for anything,"

Hideki almost dropped the phone, he wouldn't have to pay for anything? And he would get to spend a few weeks in what he guessed would be a luxurious beach house!?!

This was a dream come true!

Minoru fixed his glasses.

"Oh and one more thing, Mr Shimbo and Miss Shimizu are also coming along and could you ask Miss Hibiya if she too would like to come?"

Hideki nodded, although he knew Minoru couldn't see him.

"Sure! Oh and uh...," The older boy hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could invite Yumi and Ueda,"

There was silence for a bit then...

"Sure, anyone else?"

More silence.

Hideki frowned.

"I don't think so?"

"Alright then, well, why don't you come over for dinner and we can discuss the detail's then,"

Hideki smiled.

"Alright? What time?"

"Uhh... how about seven?"

"Seven's GREAT!!! Chi and I will see you then!! BYE!!" With that said Hideki hung up the phone and went to find Chi.

"Chi!! Hay CHI!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So how's that? Good? I hope so, it will get better people!! When they story kicks into gear!!!! Well, remember this is my first Chobits fic, I've only just started watching it, I have the manga too, but you know... you don't REALLY know what they are like until you see them on telly :) well, review and tell me what you think? Any idea's are very welcome :) OH YEAH!!! I almost forgot to tell you, my grammar and spelling aren't that good, so if you see any mistake's, they can't be helped, sorry....


	2. Getting Sorted

Title: Chobits Vacation

Disclaimer: I ozumas girl! do **not** own anything to do with Chobits what so **ever**!!!

Summery: It's the summer holiday's!!! YAY!! And the Chobits clan are going on a lil vacation to Minoru's parent's beach house!! What will happen? Well, read and find out!!!! R&R everyone!!! (my first Chobits fic) this is after the anime finished.

Authoress' Note: Alrighty then!!! Here is the second chapter, so sorry for it being so late!!!! Forgive me!!!!!! Now anything can happen in this story and I'm very tempted to write yaoi in it... but maybe I'll start a new one with a Yaoi ship... I love Minoru to bit's so he will be one of them :P Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter... no excuse!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two: Getting Sorted

Later that evening.

"Hideki, we are here," Chi said, hanging off her love's arm.

The said "love" blinked and stared at the massive wooden gate.

Minoru had obviously told his persocoms to keep their eye out for him because as soon as he reached up to press the inter-com, the large door's swung open.

Shrugging, Hideki and Chi walked down the short distance to the Kokubunji mansion.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"WELCOME!!!" Said the four maid persocom's, skimpy out-fits and all.

As usual they greeted the two guest's in the foyer.

Hideki blushed, looking at the floor.

"Uh... hi,"

One of the persocom's pointed to a door over to the far left.

"Please, Lord Minoru is waiting for you out the back," With that said, the four pretty computer's walked off in the direction of the back yard, Hideki and Chi following close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hideki stared around the back yard in awe.

This place never ceased to amaze him.

It looked like something out of a garden magazine.

"Mr Motosuwa, Ms Chi, I'm glad to see you made it," Said someone to his left.

Snapping out of his daze for the second time that day, Hideki looked down to see Minoru standing next to him.

The young genius had just turned 13, he didn't look any older, but Hideki guessed Minoru wouldn't start to grow until he turned 15 or 16.

"Oh hi! How are you?" He asked, smiling at the kid.

Minoru put his hands behind his back,

"I'm very well, and you're self?"

Hideki put his arm around Chi's waist.

"Can't complain!"

Smiling, Minoru turned around and headed to wards a small gathering of chair's, Shimbo and Ms Shimizu where already there.

"Please make you're selves comfortable," He said, gesturing at a park style bench.

Hideki sat down, but Chi went over to Plum (AN: It's SO much easier to spell then her Japanese name, but if you guys like the other one better, I'll change it) and Kotoko, to play he gathered.

Minoru sat down on the bench opposite him.

"Ms Yumi, Mr Ueda and Ms Hibiya will be here soon," He said, taking a glass of lemonade from one of the maid persocom's, who was handing out drinks.

Hideki nodded, taking note of how she beamed as her young master commented on how lovely the lemonade was. Something he had noticed since he moved to Tokyo was that Persocom's seemed to get rather attached to their owner's, all though, Minoru's four maid persocom's weren't as expressive to be around the genius then Yuzuki, she seemed to want nothing more then to spend the rest of her life (AN: Yes she's a computer, but you know what I mean) by the boys side.

And speaking of Yuzuki, where was she? The head com was usually somewhere near Minoru, but Hideki hadn't seen her at all yet.

"Hay Minoru," He began, taking a sip of his coke "I was wondering where Yu-!" Hideki was cut off as the pretty com herself came up behind Minoru and smiled down at him.

"Hello Mr Motosuwa, it's so nice to see you," She said beaming.

Hideki smiled back.

"Oh hello Yuzuki,"

The pretty com handed Hideki a salad sandwich and sat down beside her maker.

Minoru tilted his head to one side. Obviously thinking about something. His deep blue eyes glazed over in thought. Hideki watched him curiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow,

The boy snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about transportation," He said, taking a sip of his drink. Hideki nodded. He hadn't really thought about how they where going to get there. After a moment Minoru shook his head and turned to Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki could you run a search on 4W4 rental's," He asked, she nodded and fazed out while a slight beeping and buzzing was heard from her. Minoru and Hideki watched as she blinked and looked back at the boy sitting beside her.

"There are a total of 200 hits," She said.

Minoru "hmmed" then placed his glass on the small table in front of him.

"Look up the most reliable company's," He said, Hideki frowned.

Seeing his confused face the pree teen turned to him as Yuzuki searched the Internet again.

"I mean, the one's with a very good reputation, well looked after car's and so forth," He explained. Hideki nodded.

"Ah,"

Yuzuki fixed her braid and turned to face Minoru once again.

"There are 15 hits," She told him. Reaching over and putting the tag at the back of Minoru's shirt back inside. Seeing that it had flipped up and was showing at the base of the boys neck.

Minoru blushed faintly.

"Thank you, I'll tell Mika (A persocom) To call around and book two 4W4," He said, standing up, "I'll be back in a moment,"

Hideki nodded and turned to Shimbo.

"So, how's everything going with you two?" He asked, smiling as Shimbo blushed.

"Well, every thing's fine, in fact it's never been more perfect," He said, putting his arm around his wife, who blushed and smiled. Hideki nodded, leaning back in his chair. Yeah everything was perfect. His life had changed for the better ever since he moved here. He had fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the entire world. He had close friend's he could always rely on and did he mention falling in love with Chi?

It was a while before Minoru came back, and by that time everyone had arrived and where sitting talking about what they would be doing at the beach when the 13 year old billionaire came back.

"Well it's all been sorted," He said, taking a seat next to Ms Hibiya. It was strange, Hideki noticed, that the kind women looked like Minoru's mother or something. They looked so alike. Minoru continued. "I have placed a booking on two 4W4, they are spacious, cream leather interior, CD, DVD player, you know all that," He said waving his hand in a little circle.

"Of course we all know where we are staying and you guys can decide what to pack, all we need to do now is figure out who's going with who and when to leave,"

"I think we should leave as soon as possible," Chirped Yumi. Everyone else nodded.

Minoru ran a slender hand through his dark hair and thought about it for a while.

"Alright, how about... we leave Friday morning?" He asked, looking at everyone.

Hideki nodded.

"Sound's good," Everyone agreed.

Minoru smiled.

"Well that just leaves the seating arrangement's," Shimbo said, clapping his hands. Hideki nodded.

"Well, these are the arrangement's," Minoru started "In the first car will be Shimbo, Hideki, Chi, Yuzuki and my self. And the second car will be Ms Yumi, Mr Ueda, Ms Shimizu and Ms Hibiya, is that alright with everyone?"

Nod's and smiles could be seen on every face.

"Excellent! Now that that's settled, how about some dinner, is everyone hungry?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

THERE WE GO!!!! Another chapter done!!!! YAY!!! NOW what kind of pairings do you want in this story? Do you want the same ship's that are in the manga and show? Or do you want diff one's? Fling's? Drunken activities? lol ANYTHING!!! Het, Slash whatever... I'm all for it :) So yeah, review please!!!!!!!!!! AND I want to thank the three ppl who have reviewed so far!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It means the world to me it really does!!!


	3. Next Time Lock Your Door

**Title: Chobits Vacation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... if I did, Minoru would get a MUCH bigger role.**

**Summery: It's the summer holiday's! YAY! And the Chobits clan are going on a lil vacation to Minoru's parent's beach house! What will happen? Well, read and find out! R&R everyone! (my first Chobits fic) this is after the anime finished. Warning! Yaoi.**

**Authoress' Note: Ok well, I hope none of you mind but... I'm going to put yaoi in this, just one couple! I hope you guys don't want my head on a stick for this... heh heh... Oh yes and Animegoil asked if I could put in Zima and Dita, and yes, yes I can :) They will appear a bit later in the story.**

**Oh and IF you want yaoi in this (Which I REALLY hope you do, 'cause I'll probably put it in anyway), who should be paired? I personally like Hideki and Minoru, but hardly anyone wants to break up him and Chi. So... I was thinking. I love Yuzuki, she's so sweet! BUT I like it more when she's a sister figure for Minoru, SO... and here's my idea, what if I get Minoru with some boy he meets at the beach! Just so I don't have to break up Hideki or Shimbo. So what do you think? If not I'll stick him with Hideki or Shimbo. I'll do a vote!**

**1) For an OC**

**2) For Hideki**

**3) For Shimbo**

**4) For all three ' I just like the idea of guys fighting over Minoru, ho ho ho.**

**If you don't like yaoi, you don't have to vote because I know you will say "no yaoi". So everyone else who wants some yaoi - I know I do and it's my story - vote please. **

Chapter Three: Next time lock your door

The ride there was like any normal four hour car trip. It was boring, slow and left the passenger's feeling, tired, sore, hungry and unpredictably moody. Hideki had never coped well when he had to sit still for more then 20 minute's so he was pretty sulky when Minoru turned around and announced that they had arrived, pointing one slender finger to wards a large wooden gate.

The group stumbled out of the two cars and stared in awe at the large mansion sitting in front of them. The extravagant building certainly looked like something the Kokubunji's would own. Big, Fancy and well... big. (AN: ahh... it's a big mansion type beach house thing...)

Minoru through open the front doors and led the group into the foyer.

"You will find the bedrooms up the stairs and to your left," he said, pointing to the grand stair case sitting before them. "You can pick whatever room you like,"

Hideki and Shimbo shared a sly grin and bolted up the stairs. Taking two at a time and shoving each other playfully. Chi cocked her head to one side and started up to the second floor. Following the shouts and barks of laughter. The other's rolled their eyes.

"Aw man this is great!" Hideki said, falling back onto the king sized bed, smiling like a fool.

Chi, who was staring out the window, marveling at the ocean view, turned around to smile at her lover.

"Yes it is," she said, sitting down on the bed bedside him.

Hideki raised his head off the pillow and grinned. They where alone. Alone in a nice big room, with a nice big bed. He giggled. Sitting up, the brown haired boy pulled Chi too him, planting a soft chaste kiss on her lips. Chi wrapped her slim arms around the man in front of her, happily opening her mouth to let the probing tongue of her lover inside.

Hideki for reasons unknown, had never had much luck with romance and always seemed to mess it up some how or was interrupted and now was no exception.

"I don't think you should just open the door with out knocking Shimbo," said a sudden soft mellow toned voice from the hallway.

"Ah don't worry about it Minoru, don't be so up tight!" came the chirpy reply.

Hideki leaped away from Chi as the door suddenly flew open to reveal a beaming Shimbo and a cross/blushing Minoru.

"Yo guys we thought we might-?". Shimbo cut himself off as he took in the scene before him.

Chi was sitting on the bed, top undone and blushing lightly. Hideki was sprawled on the floor beside the bed. Hair ruffled and face also flushed. The out spoken youth in the doorway erupted into fits of laughter as Hideki started blabbering excuses about why he was on the floor and why Chi was halfway undressed. Minoru had his attention focused on the floor.

Shimbo calmed down and smirked at his best friend.

"Interrupt something did we? Sorry dude, but Minoru and I have come to tell you we are going out to dinner! So chop chop, get up and lets go!" he said, turning around and marching off. Minoru following.

Hideki stumbled to his feet and looked at Chi. Who smiled at him, doing up her top. The brown haired boy sighed.

"Dinner... yeah right,"

**A crappy little update. Lol. Sorry... but in order to get the fic up and running I need to get the pairings going. So! If you already haven't looked at my vote. Please do so now! It is up the top of the page. **

**Review my lovelies!**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**

**Oh yeah. My beta is quite busy with some other stuff I have sent him... (grins sheepishly) So I will re place this chapter (and probably the other two) with the betaed version's when they are done. So hence the crappy grammar! and spelling...**


End file.
